Rescued By The Fire
by Kinoko1
Summary: The all popular: The boat never came and it never will come. Theme. JackXRalph later chapsReally bad summary. Just read it
1. Catch me if you can

Author: Kinoko1

Title: Rescued by the Fire

Summary: The all popular: "The boat never came and it never will come." Theme. JackXRalph (later chaps)---Really bad summary, I know... but... What are you going to do... just read it

Warnings: slash and I suck at grammar...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Will's work... damn. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! Goes and cries so please don't sue me. I don't make any money...

A fair-haired boy leaned against a large rock, breathing fast, and stopping only to cough or choke up gray saliva.

Ralph had been running and hiding for about fifteen minuets. The other boys- /no. Not boys... savages. / He thought, were close behind but having difficulty navigating through the labyrinth of flames.

Streaks from tears reviled surprisingly pale skin underneath the coats of dry ash as Ralph's burning eyes turned their attention to the sea. From what he gathered, back in 'civilization' the war was still continuing.

/At least I'm safe from all that. / He thought, but was immediately interrupted by the chant that even he had joined in once.

_"Kill the pig!"_

/Why.../ Ralph uncoiled from his feeble position. /Why is Jack doing this? He's lost it, hasn't he/ He frowned figuring that he wasn't far behind.

_Cut his throat!"_

Suddenly Ralph's heart took a violent turn and in a rage he grabbed a burning branch from a tree and started up the large boulder.

_"Spill his blood!"_

He felt so betrayed, and yet somewhere deep, deep down in the hearts of those children, Ralph believed they still regarded him as their true leader. But blinded by adrenaline and driven by Jacks powerful voice they failed to acknowledge any feelings except those of a primitive beast... that was hungry.

/I was the first to make rules, and I will be the last to break them. They all voted for me... I was the first one they followed/

With a final effort he hauled himself onto the top of the boulder, leaving a trail of fresh blood where he had been climbing, he looked up through the smoke to the sky, his arms extended, one hand clenched tight, the other holding the flaming torch. He jerked his head back and screamed as loud as he could through the blood red sunset to the heavens:

"I was the first one you called chief!"

His words echoed across the island and Jacks figure emerged from the creepers, followed by the rest of the savages. Their eyes searched through the thick air and finally came upon a black-silhouetted figure surrounded by flames, fuzzy in some places from patches of heavy ash.

Jacks faint grin was lost in the malice of his gaze.

"Come down Ralph and we promise we won't hurt you." His singsong shout mocked the old chief as he idly twirled his spear between his slender fingers.

"NO!" This was all Ralph could manage to retrieve from his voice box. Taking a deep breath the boy could feel the ash dancing around in his lungs and started to violently hack.

"Surrender and join my hunters!" Jack pressed on.

Ralph felt angry; he had been deprived of food, sleep, love and freedom. But he wasn't about to surrender his pride, and most of all... his honor.

Honor had always been a foreign concept for Ralph. He had only regarded it as some non-physical thing. But now, for the first time he could remember on the island, (or from his memories of his old life in the real world) he felt like he had to defend himself, not just for the sake of survival but for the sake of his pride...

After this enlightening discovery, Ralph narrowed his eyes and let out a maniacal laugh, and with one swift movement, cast down his burning stick. The savages dogged out of the way, narrowly missing the fire. Jack pointed his sharpened stick at Ralph, a murderous glint growing in his pupils.

"I _will_ kill you."

"You'll have to catch me first you make-up wearing bastard!"

And with that he leapt down the other side of the boulder and forced his way into the opposing water.

/If they kill me I'll at least die fighting. / Ralph thought as he started to swim farther out and around, keeping himself parallel to the shore.

Ralph figured if he made Jack swim after him he had the advantage of A.) Being taught to swim by a navy officer (his father) and B.) A respectable head start. Also, if Jack ever wanted to catch him he would need both of his hands, thus he would discard the spear.

And this is exactly what he did...

"Don't come with me." Jack addressed his tribe; even shaking his head when Roger, his right hand man, had taken another step forward. "Go back to the fort and prepare for a celebration! _I_ will be the one to deal with Ralph..." He turned to Roger. "And I believe you also have some twins to take care of?"

The dark boy smirked and ran off, leading the hunters back to their fort.

"Roger!" Jack called after them. Roger stopped and turned. "Give 'em nightmares." Jack chuckled and dove into the ocean.

Ralph had been swimming for what seemed an eternity when he finally stopped and found a rock under the water to kneel on, grabbing at the cliff beside him. He looked up the towering cliff. It was vertical and lined the ocean like a giant wall. Ralph estimated it to be _at least_ 60ft high.

Out of breath, he sat, small, weak; he had nowhere to go...

/Honor. / His thoughts were cold and criticizing. /Honor doesn't exist on this god-forsaken island/ Speaking, he said:

"Only devils and the dammed remain here. And the only way to escape is to die!" He pounded his fists against the wet stone and cried. He didn't want any of this.

Ralph remembered back to when he first boarded that plane. An innocent child in a school uniform. But now...

He opened his eyes to see his hands bleeding. At this, Ralph examined the rest of his body. The ash and must had been washed away by the salty water of the ocean. His bare skin was covered with cuts and gashes.

"Maybe I can just bleed to death before Jack gets here." Ralph sighed but his heart stopped when Jacks voice sounded behind him.

"Well unless you do in the next three seconds, you can just forget about that idea."

Ralph whipped around.

"Jack!" He exclaimed, but saw no one, except a disturbed part in the water where someone had just been. The fair-haired boy glanced nervously around before a powerful hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him under the oceans surface.

TBC... (obviously)

Kinoko: Well that's chapter one... I've been meaning to write some LotF FF for a long time but... well, you know how it is. You say you will the next day, but then the 'next day' you find yourself shoving paintballs in a toaster to see if they explode and you forget about the whole thing... oh well (it's 10:37 p.m. on a school night... maybe I just won't sleep.)

Anyway, I'm hungry so I think I'll make something to eat. Oh yeah, review


	2. Fiery Irony

And I am back! Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay and thank you for all the positive reviews me happy!

I don't own any of the character of LotF. They're William's… grrrr.

Rescued By the Fire

Chapter 2: Fiery Irony

It was getting dark. The sun was sinking into the ocean and the bright growing moon had taken its place in the aqua sky surrounded by stars.

A tall shadowed figure approached a pair of cowering boys and kneeled down in front of the identical brothers, his long black bangs barely covering his eyes.

"Well, well, Sam _and_ Eric." The twins tilted their heads up to gaze into what they thought were Roger's eyes. It had been so long since they had been called their names separately.

"Why did you _help_ Ralph when you _knew_ that it would be me who would punish you?" His hands touched a cheek of each boy.

"Is it because he's your friend?" The hands traveled down tracing either brother's collarbone.

"Or maybe… It's because he's your chief?" Roger leaned close to the other two boys, pressing them to the ground, straddling both of them. "Or do you fear for his safety?" He brushed his lips against Eric's jawbone, and whispered into his ear. "And what Jack may do to him?" He turned to Sam.

"Don't worry. It's not even half as bad as what I'm going to do to you…"

He reached over for his recently sharpened stick (on _both_ ends) and holding Samn'Eric down, carved the word 'Roger' on each boys bare chest. This was probably the only writing he'd done since he arrived on the island.

They whimpered as hot blood trickled up their necks.

"You belong to me… Both of you…" Samn'Eric starred up in horror at the nightmare above them.

Ralph never got the chance to even close his mouth. He writhed in the water, kicking violently at the other boy. His lungs were filling up with water… fast, when suddenly he felt his head being pulled up by his hair.

He rose above the surface, coughing out the water, he took in the precious air.

"Jack." Ralph sputtered. He wanted to rub the moist sea from his eyes but found he couldn't move his hands. He couldn't even move his arms…

"Isn't this rich…" Jack spoke long and spiteful. "You wanted a fire Ralph?" He forced the other boy against the flat vertical cliff. "Here's you're fire."

Ralph starred up at the billowing clouds of black smoke and then tilted his head to the side and glared the violent fire.

Ralph felt a deep satisfaction in watching the island burn. All of its trees, creepers and those damn pigs! Ralph began to think back.

'Would Jack still have become this way if there had been no pigs on the island? Nothing to hunt… No temptation of the hunt…' The fair-haired boy looked up at the wild tyrant and watched the war paint wash off his face and onto the oceans surface, making oily pools of red and white, like a melted candy cane. Ralph could swear for a moment he saw the _real_ Jack… The _first _Jack…

Far above the two boys at the top of the cliff, a raging fire spread throughout the helpless trees and grass. The wood was black and weak and started to crumble at the base until it came lose and fell off the crag and down to the ocean with the fiery debris of the island.

"Why don't you come with me?" Jack leaned in dangerously close to Ralph's face. "Join my tribe and obey me." His hand released the smaller boys left arm and ran it through the boy's curly hair. "Be mine or be hunted." His hand slapped against the rock above Ralph's head.

"No." Ralph then jerked away but the remaining grasp on his right arm made this difficult. Gathering all his remaining strength Ralph landed the heel of his foot on Jacks jaw. The redhead released the other boy's arm from the shock and after regaining his composure, he started after Ralph, who was trying to swim through the crashing waves, back to the shore.

/Go ahead. Swim back. You're safe nowhere…/ It was then when Jack first noticed the pieces of burning bark in the water around him. He looked up just in time to see a flaming log hurtling down towards him. "Bloody hell." His scramble wasn't quick enough and the heavy log came crashing down onto the back of his head. Jacks body went limp and fell subject to the rumbling waves.

Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews! Thanks Crimsontears. I corrected the mistake... I have to write it on notepad so... no spell check. Thanks.

Sorry for the delay and it's really short! I promise the next chapter will be really long! or longer… waffles.

A/N: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! I wasn't really too happy with my wording for that last bit. Sorry

I've been busy with a manga project and summer school so I haven't gotten much done. I lack motivation.


End file.
